


A Present

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Dex, Trans Male Character, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey has been waiting 3 years to be fucked by one William J. Poindexter. The only question is why he didn't get him a strap-on sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "I got you a present"  
> Characters from Ngozi's webcomic Check Please <3  
> Un-betad smut right here

 If someone would have told freshman year Dex that by his senior year he would happily be sharing a room in the Haus with his equally out and proud boyfriend, Derek Nurse, he would have fallen over laughing. But a lot can change in 3 years and now he wants nothing more than to spend every Saturday morning for the rest of his life lazily in bed with Nursey.  
  
They started dating toward the end of their sophomore year. Nursey had tried hitting on Dex before but Dex had always told him it was a bad idea. This particular time it turned into a big argument and Nursey was yelling about how they were both adults and if they wanted to make bad choices it was completely up to them.  
  
That was when Dex came out to Nursey. Everyone already knew that Dex was bi that wasn’t something he was trying to hide. He had come out about that straight off the bat, but he hadn’t told people he was trans. He didn’t want to be treated too differently so he kept it to himself. He thought he could make it to at least junior year with his secret, until he got caught up into the moment and yelled it at Nursey.  
  
Nursey reacted great considering that Dex had been yelling at him. He just looked at Dex, a bit confused, and said ‘Is that it? Is that why we shouldn’t be together’ before wrapping Dex in a huge hug. Since then Dex had been great, not all the time, but more often than before. Nursey helped him come out to the rest of the team and was easily the most supportive person in Dex’s life. If Dex was feeling especially dysphoric Nursey would repeat his name and remind him that he was as much a guy as anyone else on the team. It helped to hear, especially because the way that William rolled off of Nursey’s tongue sent chills down Dex’s spine.  
  
Dex didn’t think there was anyway for him to love Nursey anymore than he already did. That was until Nursey showed up on the first day back with a cardboard box wrapped in the trans colors.  
  
“I got you a present” Nursey said smirking. Dex didn’t know what to say so he took the box and unwrapped it both afraid and intrigued about what could be in it. He took in a deep breath looked over at Nursey, who was still smirking, and opened the present. He let out a gasp as he reached into the box.  
  
“You didn’t!” Dex exclaimed buzzing with excitement and surprise as he took both items out of the box.  
  
“What can I say” Nursey smirked. “I just really want you to fuck me” Nursey ran his finger along the strap-on he had given Dex. “There’s some lube too.” He said pointing to the box in Dex’s other hand.The box had 5 different small bottle of lube, each with a picture of a different cupcake. Dex couldn’t help but think that angel food sounded delicious flavor even as lube.  
  
“Are you serious?” Dex asked still not quite sure this was really happening.  
  
“As serious as I can be.”  
  
“I love you so much I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Dex said grabbing Nursey’s face and kissing him softly.  
  
“I’m the one who got lucky” Nursey replied smirking. “Not everyone gets to be fucked by a smoking hot 6’2” ginger.”  
  
“I’m sure there are plenty of tall gingers.”  
  
“Yeah but there’s only one you and I’ve been dreaming about this for 3 years. Trust me I’m pretty lucky.” Nursey pulled Dex back in for a kiss this time much more eager.  
  
Dex couldn’t help but smile, this was really happening. He was going to fuck Derek Nurse. Dex pulled at the hem of Nursey’s shirt and he let go of Dex just long enough to pull it off. With the shirt on the floor Nursey got his hands back on Dex’s hips and smiled at him.  
  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Nursey asked pulling Dex towards their bed.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve just don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Don’t worry babe, I trust you completely. You won’t hurt me.” Nursey assured him lying down on the bed as Dex climbed on top of him.  
  
“You don’t know how much I want this. God, I love you so fucking much.” Dex mumbled against Nursey’s skin.  
  
He moved from Nursey’s neck to his chest leaving a trail of hickeys as he moved. Dex ran his tongue down Nursey’s abs at the same time as he rubbed Nursey’s nipple and Nursey let out a moan arching his back towards Dex’s tounge. Dex loved to watch Nursey fall apart at his touch. He worked his way down to Nursey's pants and pulled off both his basketball shorts and his boxers.  
  
“How are you still fully dressed?” Nursey questioned looking at Dex hovering over him. “It’s only fair that you get naked too.” He said reaching for the hem of his shirt.  
  
Dex laughed a bit and raised his arms above his head letting Nursey pull off his shirt and toss it across the room. He loved how much he got to laugh with Nursey, even during sex. He wasn’t sure many people laughed during sex, but it was honestly one his favorite parts.  
  
“You know you didn’t have to throw it” Dex pointed out as Nursey reached for his zipper.  
  
“It's not like you need a shirt. Your freckles are too gorgeous to hide.” Nursey sat up and quickly kissed one of Dex’s scars from top surgery before moving down to his freckles. Dex pulled off his jeans and boxers and dropped them on the floor.  
  
“I’ve never topped with a guy before.” Dex said a little nervous.  
  
“I know, I'm here to lead you through it.” Nursey smiled and intertwined his fingers with Dex’s “I can do the prep if you want.”  
  
“No, I know how to do that part. I’m just really excited and nervous at the same time.”  
  
“I trust you. It's going to be great.”  
  
“I know” Dex replied smiling as he put on the strap-on. Dex grabbed the angel food flavored lube and warmed some up between his fingers. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Will, I’ve been ready since freshman year.”  
  
Dex gently pushed one finger in making sure to go slow. He definitely did not want to hurt Nursey. Nursey hummed in approval as Dex started to pick up pace. Dex leaned lick along the bottom of Nursey’s cock before adding a second finger.  
  
“God, William.” Nursey moaned as Dex twisted his fingers around. “Fuck, Will, faster.”  
  
"I love it when you say my name" Dex practically growled at Derek his voice an octave lower than usual.  
  
"William" Nursey moaned.  
  
Dex smiled down as Derek leaned into the bed and arched his back at his touch. Nursey’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess against the pillow. Dex added a third finger as Nursey’s eyes closed and he let out a moan that was a bit too loud for the Haus.  
  
“Derek, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Dex was in awe of the way Nursey seemed to glow beneath him.  
  
“Will” Nursey groaned opening his eyes as much as he could manage. “I need you to fuck me, now.”  
  
Dex’s jaw dropped as he pulled his fingers out to put a condom on the strap-on. He covered it in lube and jerked it a couple times warming it up. Dex knelt between Nursey’s legs and took a deep breath. Nursey grabbed Dex’s hand and kissed it before intertwining their fingers. Dex slowly pushed into Nursey, still a little afraid to hurt him. Dex could hear the way that Nursey’s breath sped up as he started to pick up pace. He leaned down and kisseed his sloppily, sure that Nursey could feel how fast his heart was racing.  
  
“Fuck, Will, you’re so good. Fuck, fuck, touch me, please.” Nursey practically moaned as Dex continued to pick up his pace. “fuck fuck fuck fuck”  
  
Dex squeezed some extra lube on his hand and wrapped it around Nursey’s cock, jerking his off in rhythm with the speed he was fucking him. Nursey closed his eyes and bit his lip. Dex had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
“Will, I’m so close, fuck. You’re so good Will, you have no idea. Fuck Will” Nursey moaned  
  
“I love you so much.” Dex picked up speed one last time. He could feel Nursey tense up before coming all over Dex’s hand and his own chest.  
  
He continued to jerk Nursey off through the aftershocks then he slowly pulled out of him and took off the strap-on. He put the it on top of his pants on the floor and turned back to Nursey who was still trying to catch his breath. He leaned over and kissed Nursey’s forehead.  
  
“Here babe, let me get you off” Nursey said wrapping his arm around Dex’s waist.  
  
“I’m already close” Dex said softly. Nursey reached down and rubbed Dex’s clit hearing his breath hitch. Derek kissed along Dex’s jaw and down his neck. It wasn’t long before Dex was tensing below Derek and moaning. Dex shook for a second before going still and letting out a long breath.  
  
“I love you so much” Nursey said pulling Dex closer to his side.  
  
“I love you too babe”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly who sleeps nowadays  
> 5 down 45 to go


End file.
